Making Her Happy
by NinjaTurtleManiac
Summary: Mikey is sick of the fights between his brothers and wants to move out and Topaz ends up coming with him. Mikey promised her that he'd make her happy and that's what he's gonna do. One Shot MikeyXOC


Mikey's Point Of View

I couldn't take it anymore, I hate it when I get my hopes up then something happens that makes it come crashing down. But this time was different, this time was worse.

My brother Leo and my sister in-law Sapphire were getting ready to say "I do.", they were so close too. About an hour before the ceremony, we all found out something really horrible, something that changed the course of all our lives. Splinter was found dead in his room. It tore the family apart; I remember when we all found out. Donnie couldn't hold himself up on his legs as he burst into tears; Amy fought to hold back the tears but failed; Raphael ran away and started kicking a tree; Ruby cried for hours; Leo collapsed and kept saying to himself that it wasn't true: Sapphire comforted him trying to not believe it herself; Topaz wouldn't leave my side and I had to hold it in, I wanted to cry so much but I couldn't I didn't want to let Topaz know I was upset because if I cry she cries. I had to be brave for her; I had to be brave for my wife.

The wedding was postponed until after a few weeks. No-one said a word about it until after Leo and Saph got married. After it, all shell broke loose and it is still going. Raph is blaming Leo for Splinters death, that if it wasn't for their wedding we would have been there to help him, that we could have done something. Leo was dead set against it and to make Leo even angrier, Raph was blaming Sapphire as well. It's still happening, it's been a month since the wedding and they're still fighting. I can't take it anymore.

That's what I'm doing now, I'm packing my things and I'm moving out, I haven't told Topaz. Sure she's my wife but she'd want to stay with her sisters wouldn't she? I'm leaving tomorrow morning and its 9:17pm now.

Wait, I just heard someone behind me close the door, I turned to see Topaz looking at me with a confused look on her face. "Mikey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing.", I replied, trying to push the suitcase off the bed from behind me.

"What are you doing with the suitcase?" she asked, she's a smart girl, damn!

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It'll make you upset."

"I can take it, tell me." She said with her begging voice.

"I'm leaving, Topaz." I said to her, showing in my voice that I wasn't joking about it.

"You're leaving?"

"Yep, by tomorrow morning I'll be gone, and you can go tell everyone in New York if you want but it won't stop me." I said, I didn't want to make her upset, but I really was.

"Oh." She said while sitting down next to me on my bed.

"You know I....don't worry." I started.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"`What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Mikey." She held my hand and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Okay, um cut me some slack if you don't want to okay."

"I'm sure whatever it is I'll agree Mikey."

"Well, you are my wife after all, and I was wondering......."

"Yes?"

"If you'd come with me." Topaz starred at me as if I'd just told her that I was a ghost.

"Oh Mikey, this is really unexpec....."

"I knew it was a long shot." I got up and went to turn away from her but she grabbed my arm.

"Mikey, I'll come with you." I starred at her, unable to speak; it was the happiest thing anyone has said to me since after Splinter died. I was speechless.................for once.

"Are you sure?" I smiled to her; it was the only thing my mouth would let me say. She nodded to me while smiling. "I swear Topaz; I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world, we'll be like the all American family and I promise there won't be one day that goes past without me saying I love you."

I stood up of the bed and pulled her up into a romantic hug as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Starting now, I love you Topaz."

"I love you too Mikey." I leaned down and kissed her, I didn't want to let her go. She stopped the kiss and put her head on my shoulder.

She whispered to me "I'm gonna start packing okay."

"Okay, we leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay." She gave me one last kiss on my beak then she skipped out of my room.

It's 6:43am now. Topaz and I have packed some of our stuff in some boxes and some bags and I'm pulling them in a small red wagon. Topaz is carrying our pillows, blankets and she has a few bags on her back. We could only bring stuff that could fit in the wagon or that we could carry as we don't know where we're going and we can't make a second trip to grab the rest.

Just as we were about to walk out of the lair all of the lights turned on and my brothers were at the door eyeing me with anger.

"You can't do this Mikey." yelled Leo.

"Try and stop me, how did you even know we were leaving?"

Amethyst stepped forward giving me and Topaz a sad look.

"Amy, you told them?" asked Topaz.

"I had to tell someone, I overheard you and Mike talking." said Amethyst, "I'm sorry."

"You guys can't stop me I can make my own decisions."

"This wouldn't be happening if we hadn't of gone to the stupid wedding." Mumbled Raph, but Leo heard it.

"Don't start this again Raph...." Leo and Raph started to fight again. That's when the cork popped off of the bottle.

"SHUT UP, don't you get it, this is why we're leaving because we aren't the same group anymore and we are sick of you two fighting." I picked up the wagon and the bags. "Let's go." I said to Topaz. Topaz walked out of the lair and I followed. Before I was out the door, I turned back to the others

"This has gone on too long, you know when something's wrong when the gentle hearts are at their saddest, 'IF' we ever see you all again; you better be over this little tantrum of yours."

That was the last time I saw my brothers for almost twenty years.

Topaz and I wondered through the sewers for about five hours, without eating or resting. It was almost lunchtime and by this time we were both walking through an old sewer. I looked at Topaz and saw that she was really tired after all she was up half the night packing her things and she woke up at six in the morning. "Do you want to stop for a bit" I asked her. She nodded so we dropped our stuff and lied down on the dusty pavement. Topaz pulled out a bag which she had put some food in, she took out four pieces of bread some cheese and a.....magnifying glass? She put the cheese on the bread then walked over to a hole in the ceiling and aimed the sun with magnifying glass towards the sandwich and after a few minutes, grilled cheese sandwiches.

After lunch we walked through the sewers trying to find somewhere to spend the night. We found a small place on an old train track were workers used to jump into when trains went past. I laid down first letting Topaz sleep on my chest and I put a blanket over her. I promised her I'd make her happy and that included keeping her warm. After a while Topaz fell asleep and then I too fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up yawning trying to hug Topaz but she was gone. I bolted up out of the workers space and down the rail way track. I came to a station that was old and abandoned and the entrance looked like it had caved in. I jumped off of the track and onto the platform to find an office door open and Topaz looking around inside. "Don't do that to me Topaz." I said to her holding my heart.

"Mikey, this is a real nice place, it has a boys bathroom and a girls bathroom, a small kitchen an eating area, a few large storerooms and all entrances from humans have been cut off." said Topaz gesturing towards the large pile of rocks and debris.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her giving her a sneaky look.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should set up camp here, that this could be our own den."

I walked inside the station office and saw that everything was dusty and broken. "Our den, Topaz, it's dusty, it's probably not safe, I couldn't do that to you." I said holding her waist.

"Mikey you said that we could be the all American couple right?"

"Right and?"

"What could be more American than a couple moving into their first fixer upper?"

"You know, you're right." I said.

"Plus anywhere else in the sewer is probably going to a lot less decent than this." She said giving me a smile; this was a smile that she knew I liked.

"True." Topaz giggled and leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Ooo wait I had an idea, come outside." I quickly said guiding her outside of the office.

"What?" she asked. I picked her up bridal style, kissed her then walked in the office. "That was really thoughtful Mikey." She said cupping my cheek.

"I know." I kissed her again and put her down.

Topaz and I had found our new home, it's all ours, and we're starting our life together. I never thought that I'd fall in love and now I have a wife and we've moved in together and now we have our home together. I promised Topaz that I'd make her happy, that's what I'm going to do.


End file.
